wintersedgefandomcom-20200215-history
Spark Stormeye
Description Spark is short for a Dragonborn, standing at 5'10" and weighing 179lbs. She has a thick build and possesses a respectable bust, she is fairly strong, but seems to make greater use of her powerful force of personality when fighting. She has lightning blue scales with white scales on her belly, as well as a lightning-shaped pattern of white scale along the edge of her back, neck, and lower jaw, and has a deep blue frill that seems to arc lightning between frill points. She has a short shoulder-length crest of hornlike scales that is a darker blue than the rest of her scales. Her flat, broad tail is about four feet long and possesses a largely similar colouration as the rest of her body. Her amber eyes having a piercing expression to them, and crackle with electricity when her emotions reach a fever pitch. She wears thick furs over her leather armour and primarily wields her quarterstaff, though it is quite clear she is skilled in the use of the arcane. She also tends to wear her albino stag cloak in colder weather. Background Spark hatched in the Lightning Plains on Domani 17th to her mother, never meeting her (insinuated to be dead) father. She was raised primarily by her older brother, Thunder, and often gotten into trouble because of her curiosity and wanderlust. At some point in her youth she (implied to be accidental) made a pact with Asmodeus, and was granted powers as a Warlock. At some point in her 7th year she departed from the Plains, longing to see the world beyond. Not much is known of her travels, save for that she had been on the road for roughly half her life before arriving in Cairnhold. It is known that she had first arrived in a port town after leaving, and caught a ride upon a boat, but from there it is unknown, besides the fact that she had spent time wandering the Diamond Council lands, as her accent seems to be a blend of all of the cultures there. Since coming to Cairnhold, Spark has fought an undead force, went on several adventures, earned a deed to a plot of land, made friends with many of the other adventurers, set up and established a Hunting Lodge, and fell in love (and got in engaged) with Trip Kyne. Mid-way through Centaurer she and TK departed Cairnhold together in the late hours of the night, heading south to see family, and to make family of their own. Equipment * Studded Leather Armor * Quarterstaff * Handaxe x2 * Dagger * Engagement Ring Notable Achievements * Engaged to TK * Began her business as owner and operator of the Eye of the Storm Hunting Lodge Quotes Trivia * Patron is Asmodeus * Can generate static electricity by flexing certain muscles in her arms * Is now retired alongside TK as of Centaurus 13/ June 26, 2016 Fanart Spark ala Hero Forge.png Spark - Zonalar.png Spark - By RADD.jpg Spark.jpg Category:Tavern Player Character Category:Retired